


With You

by Quinn_Coveswena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Coveswena/pseuds/Quinn_Coveswena
Summary: "Selfish as it may be, Magnus liked having this part of Alec all to himself. Izzy had once cautioned him that her brother wasn't the warm and fuzzy type, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Alexander was just...selective when it came to who he was vulnerable around. Magnus felt honored, yet a little unworthy to be trusted so completely by another person."





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there lovelies! I'm trying something a bit brave here. This is the first one-shot I've ever written, and the first piece of fanfiction that I've ever written for this fandom. I've been nervous, but I have just had this creative inspiration the past few days, and I wanted to put pen to paper, so to speak. Thank you so much for checking it out, and I really hope that you enjoy it. I'd love to hear your feedback as well <3 
> 
> P.S. Please leave kudos if you do enjoy it. I'll be beyond grateful if you do <3

Selfish as it may be, Magnus liked having this part of Alec all to himself. Izzy had once cautioned him that her brother wasn't the warm and fuzzy type, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Alexander was just...selective when it came to who he was vulnerable around. Magnus felt honored, yet a little unworthy to be trusted so completely by another person.    
  
Seeing Alec like this reminds Magnus of just how young he really is. Maybe it's that he's lived for centuries and has long forgotten what it was like to first be a young adult. Maybe it's the rigid way that Alexander carries himself—shoulders straight, arms behind his back, a soldier always at attention. Whatever it may be, Magnus often forgets that Alec is only in his twenties.    
  
But in moments like these when the man he loves is curled up tight on the couch using Magnus' lap as a pillow, Magnus can see the youthfulness that lies beneath that hard-shell exterior Alec wears to face the world.    
  
Magnus delicately caressed Alec's face and ran his fingers gently through his soft hair. Alec's duties as Head of the Institute wore him out so completely at times that he'd come home wanting to do nothing more than fall asleep the moment he stepped foot in the door. However, more often than not, sleep did not come fast or easy to him unless he was in close proximity to Magnus.   
  
Magnus supposed that this in it of itself was a bit childish, yet he'd never dream of complaining about being Alec's security blanket. Again, he was selfish, in his own right.    
  
Still running a soothing hand through his boyfriend's hair, Magnus watched Alec's eyelashes flutter with dreams, his lips moving and parting every now and then in conversation with whomever currently inhabited his subconscious. It was an adorable little sleep habit Alec had, in addition to his little snores, of course.    
  
Sometimes Magnus feels as if he is in a dreamworld of his own. Reality seems to blur into fantasy in moments such as this when it comes to Alec. For as much trust as Alexander had placed in him to bear this part of himself to Magnus, Magnus held so much more love in his heart in return. No amount of 'I love you's could ever hope to scratch the surface of just how much that is. But he could sure as hell try.   
  
In his very, very long lifespan, Magnus had loved and lost many, many times over. Yet he'd always yearn for a love like what he has with Alexander. To find another person who too, when they love, loves so completely, body and soul, that it may be their ruin in the end. To be this other person's object of affections.   
  
Magnus was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Alec stirring awake until he let out an adorable little croak. Magnus' eyes met Alec' sleep-encrusted hazel ones, and a soft smile stretched across his face. "Hey," he said in a gentle voice.   
  
"Hey," Alec replied in a near-whisper, still too groggy to quite find his voice.   
  
Magnus smiled a little wider, heart aching in the best way possible. "You were dreaming. I didn't have the heart to wake you."   
  
"It was about you," Alec rasped out, finally finding his voice. He smiled to himself as he remembered the details.   
  
Magnus should have learned by now, but every time he falls a little more in love with Alec he wonders how exactly that is possible. But as he's voiced in the past, Alexander always finds new ways to surprise him.   
  
With one last loving gaze and gentle caress, Magnus lifted Alec's head up off of his lap just enough so that he could lean down and kiss him. It's a gentle, tender kiss, unhurried and conveying nothing but pure, unadulterated love.   
  
Alec entwined their fingers together and sighed in content. This, right here, is his idea of pure bliss, the physical embodiment of meditative relaxation. The safest place he's ever been, or ever will be, is right here by Magnus' side. And he has no plans of ever leaving it.   
  
Magnus circled his thumb over the back of Alec's hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I want to say thank you once again from the very bottom of my heart for reading this. You're amazing <3


End file.
